Class
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Set a few months after Lee and Lucy's wedding. Just a one shot that I started writing quite a while ago. Something Lee's dad says to him sets him thinking...


Lee was sitting in his usual spot at the local bar, enjoying a quiet drink after a day's ice cream vending, when he heard an all too familiar voice,

" _A pint of bitter please, he's paying",_ Frank gestured towards Lee as he addressed the barman.

" _Dad!"_

 _"Alright son? I thought I'd find you here"._

 _"I thought I recognised the stench"._

 _"Nice to see you too"._

Lee looked at his dad expectantly, pretty certain Frank must want something. Usually it was either cash, a place to stay, or both.

" _Come on then, get straight to the point, how much?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"How much do you need?"_

 _"I didn't come here to borrow money"._

 _"Hah, borrow money! Since when have you ever given any back?"._

 _"Actually I was thinking it was about time we spent some quality time together"._

Lee tried not to laugh. The concept of him spending quality time with his dad with pretty ludicrous.

" _Quality time? The last time we spent 'quality' time together was my on stag night, and I'm hardly likely to forget how that turned out"._

The more he thought about it, the more Lee felt himself getting annoyed.

" _You got to the church on time in the end"._

 _"Yeah, but with no thanks to you. Do you know how hard it was to explain to Lucy where the whip marks on my backside came from?"._

 _"We've all been there son"._

 _"Stop right there, I've heard enough. Anyway, the time before that was when you nearly killed us all by purposely capsizing your boat. And there was the time you pretended to be dying. Oh, and I seem to recall that 'quality time' with you when I was a kid ended with you eating my goldfish. So, forgive me if I'd rather not"._

Frank didn't appear to show any regret about the incidents Lee was recalling, and was still grinning.

" _But I've got tickets for the Wigan game on Saturday"._

Lee found himself tempted for just a brief moment, as he hadn't been to see his team play football for quite a long time. He quickly came to his senses.

" _Even if I wanted to, I can't go anyway, me and Lucy have plans on Saturday"._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm taking her to the Ballet, she's always wanted to go so I bought tickets for her birthday"._

 _"Ballet? You'd choose to go to the Ballet with Lucy, when you see her every day, when you could be enjoying the football with your old dad?"_

Frank just couldn't understand why anyone would want to go and watch a Ballet instead of a football match.

" _Err, let me think...would I rather spend the day with my beautiful wife than my dad who's done nothing but let me down my entire life?...Funnily enough, yes I would"._

 _"Huh, I'll have to find someone else to go to the match with then"._

 _"Yep, you do that"._

Frank shook his head, clearly disappointed in Lee.

" _I don't recognise you these days you know. I like Lucy but she's changed you. You've forgotten your working class roots"._

 _"So what if she's changed me, some one consider for the better. Being around her makes me want to be a better person"._

 _"Posher doesn't equal better you know"._

 _"I didn't mean that. I mean, I'm more thoughtful, less lazy. Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about, we're not posh. You've met Anna and Toby, they're posh"._

 _"You live in a massive apartment in the Docklands"._

 _"Yeah, but it's Lucy's really not mine"._

 _"You're married, what's hers is yours. And you do your weekly shop in Waitrose"._

 _"Actually we don't always go to Waitrose"._

 _"Oh yes, sometimes you have it delivered. You're on first name terms with the Ocado man"._

 _"I mean, sometimes we go to Lidl, well I do anyway. Anyway, what's wrong with working hard so that we can live comfortably and enjoy some of life's luxuries"._

 _"You mean Lucy working hard"._

 _"I work hard these days too, the ice cream business is doing very well. I make my fair share"._

 _"You need to be careful son, if you change too much she might go off you. She obviously fancied a bit of rough, that's why she fell for you"._

 _"I'm not her bit of rough"._

Lee was having to try really hard not to raise his voice now. His dad never failed to wind him up.

" _If you say so"._

" _Anyway, as much as I'd love to chat all evening, I've got to go or they'll be closed"._

Lee finished the last of his beer and for up from the bar stool.

" _Who?"_

 _"The deli. I told Lucy I'd pick up some prosciutto and olives on my way home"_.

Frank shook his head,

" _I rest my case"._

...

Over the next few days Lee kept thinking about what his dad had said. His lifestyle was certainly far removed from his upbringing, and even from when he first moved to London. Still, he loved his life. Why it matter that he'd lost touch with his roots? But, what if it was true what Frank had said about Lucy, that it was his 'rough edges' that she liked about him? Now that the thought had been implanted in his head, it wouldn't go away.

...

Several days later...

Lucy entered the flat, returning to fetch some files for a meeting. She was far from impressed by the sight she was met with.

" _Lee, what are you doing, or should I say, not doing?"_

 _"Watching TV, eating my breakfast"._

 _"You're wearing nothing but your Boxers, eating pop tarts whilst watching Jeremy Kyle. You haven't done that for months, are you regressing?"_

 _"I just fancied a day off"._

 _"You had the day off yesterday and the day before, and you don't look ill. You had been taking the ice cream van out more often again, what's the matter? It's a lovely day today"._

 _"I'll take it out later. Why don't you join me?"_ Lee patted the sofa next to him, casting her a seductive glance. " _We could...you know"._

 _"No_ ", Lucy was quick to respond.

" _Just a quick one"._

 _"Sorry to disappoint you but I was only popping back to fetch some things, I've got to go back out to work"._

 _"Surely you've got ten minutes...five?...I can do it in two at a push"._

Lucy rolled her eyes,

" _As attractive an offer as that sounds, I've really got to go. See you later. Now get dressed"._

Lucy, seeing the slightly crestfallen expession on Lee's face, smiled and gave him a brief kiss on the lips before walking over to the dining table, picking up a couple of files and walking back out of the flat again.

Disappointed, Lee switched over the TV channel. Bargain Hunt. He preferred that Jeremy Kyle these days.

...

Lee returned from his afternoon out with the ice cream van.

" _Luce, are you home?_ ", he called out.

" _I'm in the kitchen",_ he heard her reply.

He walked into the kitchen where she was stood, chopping vegetables. She briefly turned around to greet him, then continued her task.

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her smile as kissed the back of her head through her hair..

" _Had a good day?_ ", he asked as she put the knife down on the chopping board and placed her hands on his arms where they held her, absentmindedly stroking his skin with her fingers.

" _Not bad...I see you decided to drag yourself out in the end then?"._

 _"Uhuh"_ , Lee mumbled, dipping his head and placing several soft kisses on her neck. Lucy couldn't help but whimper and shiver as his lips brushed against her sensitive skin.

" _Sell many ice creams?",_ she managed to speak despite what he was doing.

" _Yep, loads"_

 _"Good...L...lee...you'd better stop that or neither of us will be getting to eat tonight, I was in the middle of preparing dinner"._

 _"You want me to stop?"_ , Lee whispered before nibbling the spot just below Lucy's ear, knowing the effect it had on her.

Part of her really didn't want him to stop, if she was honest she would quite happily have Lee hold her in his arms and kiss her neck all night but she was still a bit mad at him for this morning, and he'd left the flat in a mess when he went out. And the bloody dishwasher. He seemed to have forgotten how to open it again, his dirty dishes just abandoned on the kitchen worktop.

" _No...I mean...yes"._

Lee stopped what he was doing and took a few steps back from Lucy. He was confused when heard her obvious sigh of frustration as he did.

" _Why? What's wrong?_ "

Lucy turned to face him.

" _Nothing's wrong. I told you, I'm just trying to prepare your dinner"._

Lee thought he detected a little bit of annoyance in Lucy's voice.

" _My dinner?"_

 _"Okay, our dinner"._

 _"Right, so are you going to tell me what I've done? I can tell when you're cross with me. It's about this morning isn't it?"._

 _"I'm not cross...I'm just frustrated. I can forgive you wanting a morning off occasionally but why did you have to leave the flat in such a tip? You left your dirty dishes everywhere, you've clearly forgotten where the washing basket is...you clothes were all over the place, there were Pop Tart crumbs all over the sofa. Why have you gone back to your old ways?"_

 _"Sorry, I just thought...I was intending to clean up tonight"._

 _"Too late, I've already done it"._

 _"Well, you didn't have to. Look, why don't you sit down and I'll make you a nice cup of tea...the vegetables can wait"._

Lee watched Lucy's expression soften, and a small smile form on her lips. Clearly, his dad was wrong. Lucy definitely didn't want him to go back to the way he was.

...

" _So, how was your day? Sell many people?",_ Lee asked Lucy as he passed her the cup of tea.

" _Lee I don't sell people, you make me sound like some sort of slave trader or pimp"._

 _"You're a recruitment consultant. You pretty much sell people"._

She rolled her eyes again. Lee loved to tease her about her job. She couldn't say anything really though, as she gave as good as she got. She was always ribbing him about being an ice cream man.

" _That's not the way I look at it, but yes, the meeting did go well, if that's what you were trying to ask. I've persuaded the make-up sales people to use my company to find their marketing staff"._

 _"That's great news Luce"._

 _"Yeah, I just hope I can find the right clients now, there's a lot of money riding on this"._

Lee could tell Lucy was still a bit worried about this deal. He knew that most of the time she loved her job, but he hated that at times it made her really stressed

" _I'm sure you will, you're the best"._

He covered her hand with his own, and squeezed it, hoping to reassure her. It seemed to work, and he saw her visibly relax.

" _Thanks, Lee. Look, I don't want you to think I was nagging earlier. I mean, I've lived with you for over seven years, I know what you're like. I love you, warts and all...It's just, I've got used to not coming home to a flat that looks like it's been burgled"._

 _"I know, I'm sorry. But less of the warts please"._

...

After dinner, Lee got to thinking again. Earlier Lucy said she loved him warts and all, did that mean that deep down she did like his rough edges? All of this was so confusing.

" _Lucy...what would say if I was to take up darts again?"_

 _"It wouldn't really bother me"._

 _"Maybe I could start pigeon racing?"_

 _"What?"_

Lucy was confused. What on earth was Lee talking about?

" _How do you feel about ferrets?"_

 _"They stink...why?"_

 _"I was wondering if we should get one"._

 _"No way"._

 _"Whippets?"_

 _"You're allergic to dogs"._

 _"Oh yeah"._

 _"Why the sudden interest in northern pets and hobbies?"_

 _"I don't know, maybe because I'm Northern. You seem to forget that sometimes"._

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Was he serious? She was hardly likely to forget. I mean, if nothing else there was the accent. Which she happened to love very much.

" _Hah! Believe me I don't. I have to bribe you with sexual favours to get you to have a shower every day"._

 _"Enough with the stereotypes thank you"._

 _"I'm not the one who's suggesting we get a ferret or whippet. More to the point, have you showered today?"_

 _"Not yet. I was thinking about having one in a minute, care to join me?"_

 _"And why would I want to do that?",_ Lucy asked, knowing full well why.

" _You can make sure I'm thoroughly clean. Plus, there's that sexual favour you promised me. We could kill two birds with one stone_ ", Lee was looking at her with that twinkly-eyed, mischievous expression that she found hard to resist.

" _Well, I suppose if you put it like that..._ ", Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, allowing her eyes to meet Lee's. She felt herself blushing under his gaze.

" _Really? You're actually coming with me?"._

Lee didn't actually think Lucy would say yes, not after earlier. He had just been trying his luck.

Lucy nodded,

" _You're just lucky I fancy you so much that I find your poor attempts at flirting charming. Come on then"._

Lucy stood up and took Lee's hand, dragging him up from the sofa.

Wow, thought Lee, she was eager. As he followed her into the bathroom he decided this was evidence that his dad might actually be right after all. Maybe Lucy did like 'a bit of rough'.

...

The following evening, Lee was in the local bar, chatting to Toby, who'd retreated there following an argument with Anna.

Out of the blue, Lee asked,

" _What class would you say I belonged to?"_

 _"I don't know, the remedial one?_ ", Toby quipped.

" _I mean social class"._

 _"Is that a trick question?"_

 _"No"._

 _"Why do I get the feeling that no matter what answer I give it'll be the wrong one"._

 _"Just be honest"._

" _Working class I suppose...upper working class maybe"._

 _"So you don't think me and Lucy are middle class?"_

 _"Lucy I would say is...I suppose you both are in some ways. Oh..I don't know. Anyway, it's Anna who gets caught up with that kind of thing. You're just someone I quite like having a drink with. Does it really matter?"_

 _"No, it's just something my dad said, it's nothing"._

 _"Right, let's change the subject then...I don't really feel comfortable sitting here judging you"._

 _"Isn't that what you always do?"._

 _"Yes, but I don't usually have to say what I'm thinking. Another coke?"_.

" _No thanks, I'd better go. Lucy wasn't too impressed when I said I was going to the pub again tonight"._

...

Lee stepped out of the pub to return to the apartment block next door, and was greeted with a group of young people with placards protesting about something.

" _Say no to the gentrification of London...Mr, do you live here?"_ , one of the youths addressed him asked he tried to walk past.

" _That's none of your business"._

 _"These expensive developments in the Docklands represent a victory by the upper classes over the working people"._

 _"What?"_

 _"We must stand up to this, the workers are being forced into ghettos in the poorest areas. Did you know that in some places rich people are renting their garages or for people to live in? No windows, one room, and still high rent? The workers must fight back against these injustices"._

" _What do you know about being a worker? Do you even have jobs?"_

 _"We're students"._

 _"Anyway me and my girlfriend live here and we both work. You're talking rubbish"._

Despite being annoyed at being accosted, Lee found himself feeling the need to justify himself.

" _You're not from around here are you? Rich people coming from outside the city are pushing out the working classes that were born here"._

 _"Believe me mate, none of you will have had a more working class upbringing than me"._

 _"Then you're a class traitor"._

 _"Piss off!_ ", Lee called back as he walked away.

...

Back at the flat.

" _Luce, did you know there were student protesters outside the building?"_

 _"Yeah, I saw them, I just ignored them"._

Lee nodded, sitting down on the sofa. Lucy noticed he looked pensive. Something was clearly on his mind.

" _Lee, are you okay? What are you thinking about?"_

 _"I'm fine. How would you describe me?"_

 _"How do you mean?"_

 _"What sort of person do you think I am?"_

 _"Why are you suddenly asking this, are you having some sort of identity crisis?"_

 _"No, I was just wondering"._

 _"You're my husband, who is funny and loving and protective and sexy. Having said that you also spend way too much time in that pub..."._

" _I was only drinking Coke. Toby needed to talk, well vent, about Anna"._

 _"You're also untidy...this place is a tip again, what have you been doing all day?_

 _"Lots"._

 _"Lots of what, watching TV or looking at porn on the Internet?"_

 _"Neither, I went to the greyhounds"._

" _Dog racing? You haven't been there for ages"._

 _"Exactly, I thought it was about time"._

 _"Did you get lucky?"_

 _"I said I went to the greyhounds, not on the pull"._

 _"I mean...did you win anything?"_

 _"Actually, I won £100"._

 _"Wow, what are you planning on doing with that?"_

" _I see, you're suddenly more interested now you've found out I've won some money"._

 _"Lee, you should know by now, I'm not interested in you for your money...most of the time you don't have any"._

 _"Luce...am I your bit of rough?"_

 _"What?"_

Lucy couldn't quite believe what Lee had just said. What had got into him recently?

" _Is that how you see me?"_

 _"Of course not"._

 _"Oh, coz my dad said..."_

Lucy sighed. She should have known Lee's dad was behind his recent change in behaviour.

" _What has he said now?"_

 _"He said I've become all posh and London, that I'd forgotten my working class northerness. That if I wasn't careful you'd go off me because it was my commonness you were attracted to"._

 _"Since when did you listen to your dads advice?"_

Lee looked a bit sheepish.

" _Erm..."_

 _"Apart from the German mail order incident?"_

 _"Never"._

 _"Well, then. Hang on...is this what all the talk of ferrets and whippets and greyhound racing and reverting to your old habits has been about? Trying to prove you're still working class?"_

 _"Maybe"._

 _"Are you happy with me, with your life?"_

" _Luce...I've never been happier, I thought you knew that"._

 _"I do, I'm just trying to understand where you're coming from"._

 _"My dad thinks I've gone all soft and snooty, Toby thinks I'm down to earth which I suspect is a nice way of saying I'm common, and those socialist students demonstrating accused me of being a class traitor"._

 _"But you're happy, we're happy, so why does any of this matter? Class is a socially constructed concept anyway, what you've just said proves that"._

 _"I'm not sure I know what that means"._

 _"It means, class is just a word, it's meaning changes depending on culture, time and place and the person defining it, it's just a label"._

Lee still looked confused.

" _How can I put this simply. You didn't have a very happy childhood..."_

 _"I'm well aware of that. Are you trying to say that was because I was working class?"_

 _"No, I'm not saying that at all. Your crappy childhood was nothing to do with being working class, or not having much money. It was because your dad made a lot of bad decisions. The way I see it, it's ultimately someone's actions and intentions that define them, not a label. I love you. Yes, I love the fact that you're down to earth and for some unearthly reason I fell for the lazier and less hardworking version of you who thought a box of Lilets was an acceptable birthday present. But, I also love you now, now that you're working again and are trying hard all...well most of the time to be a good husband and you buy me ballet tickets instead of tampons. I love you the same, you're just easier to live with now. I love who you were, who you are, and who you'll become. Get it now? Lee? Lee?"_

Lee was taken aback, slightly lost for words. He really was incredibly lucky to have Lucy, and usually did his best to remember that every time he even considered taking her for granted. He wanted to kick himself for being an idiot over this working class thing. He already knew how Lucy felt about him, but her words just now were so articulate and heartfelt that he felt a bit emotional.

" _Earth to Lee, were you listening just then?"  
_

 _"Yep...of course I was listening. I'm trying to think of some sufficient words to come back with, that was quite a speech"._

 _"I'd settle for I love you too"._

Lucy smiled at Lee, shuffling closer to him on the sofa. He ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, brushing the hair away from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. She breathed deeply, and her eyelids fluttered.

" _I love you too. More than I can put in to words",_ Lee responded.

" _Then maybe you can show me_ ", Lucy breathed, her face now just millimetres away from Lee's.

" _I like the sound of that..._ ", Lee whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the bridge of Lucy's nose, then several along her cheeks and around her mouth before he finally let his lips meet hers in a tender yet passionate kiss...


End file.
